


Summer Love

by galaxygirl



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Master/Pet, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxygirl/pseuds/galaxygirl
Summary: Nagito Komaeda is a lonely boy who just wants someone to love. Hajime Hinata has been left to die on the bank of the river. When the two meet, Komaeda feels something he hasn't in a long time: love..and his inner daddy.When danger threatens, can love survive?A komahina DD/lg fic. Contains other kinks, but DD/lg is the most prominent.





	1. Chapter 1

It's been ten years since everyone I loved died.

A young man with cloud-fluffy locks and an emerald coat was taking a walk by a clear azure river while dwelling on the past.

"Mom, dad.. It's been ten years since you died." Nagito Komaeda looked up at the cerulean sky wistfully.

"Why? Why was I cursed with this fate?" Tears steadily trickled down his face. Komaeda scolded himself gently. _As long as there's hope, my feelings don't matter._

"Komaeda, you fucking moron!" A shrill, high-pitched shout came from the celadon bushes and pierced the peaceful mourning. Komaeda turned around.

"Yes, Kuzuryuu-kun?" Komaeda inquired cheerfully and got met with a punch to the face. Bright vermillion blood exited his pale face and spurted everywhere. Kuzuryuu's fist was painted red.

"YOU'RE FUCKING LATE TO SCHOOL!" Kuzuryuu screeched and grabbed the grassy green end of Komaeda's coat with angry force. Kuzuryuu tossed him onto the ground and grinded his face into the hazel dirt with the heel of his shoe while vociferating profanities. After Kuzuryuu vented his frustration, he dragged Komaeda to school by his milky white mane.

_At school.._

As miserable as Komaeda's day was, he did see a hopeful sight. Komaeda distantly encountered two students from another class, Andou Ruruka and Sonosuke Izayoi. Ruruka tossed a piece of candy. "Catch, doggy!" At Ruruka's command, Izayoi lept after the piece of candy and expertly caught it in his jaws. He turned around, his chestnut eyes begging for Ruruka's approval.

"Good boy!" Ruruka exclaimed and pet his flaxen head. "Master has to go to school. Be good while i'm away and i'll sample your sausage, okay?" Ruruka tied Izayoi's leash to a nearby pole and strolled inside.

Komaeda sighed wistfully. _Why couldn't I have something like that? A hopeful relationship, that's all I ask for._

After pondering about the hopeful scene, I turned and traversed into school.

"Nagito Komaeda, you're late." Komaeda was pierced with an intensely harsh gaze with the colors of a fresh meadow. It was the teacher of the 77th class, Chisa Yukizome. Her furious glare was so fierce that he was forced to look away.

Komaeda bowed his head respectfully. "Moushi wakenai, Yukizome-sama. Please, punish me." He uttered in an almost begging tone. A grin of wild excitement like a beast about to pounce on its helpless prey spread out on Chisa's face.

As Yukizome-sama handed him an ivory vibrator and ordered him not to disturb the class, Komaeda fathomed exactly what my punishment would be for today.

A few minutes later, and Nagito Komaeda was squirming pleasurably in my chair while sighing the faintest of moans as a faint buzzing hummed from his anus. The vibrator was only slightly turned on, but it was just enough to remind me Komaeda of his lowly place and the fate that would befall him if he acted up.

Throughout the day, Yukizome-sama pumped up the vibrator. Throughout the day, Komaeda squirmed uncomfortably while his formerly pale face slowly grew a broader shade of sanguine and more drool withdrawed from his lip. The lump in his jeans grew harder and harder, until it sat upright. His pleasured moans grew louder and louder until he had to remind his disgusting self not to agitate his superior classmates.

Komaeda couldn't endure anymore.

The expression plastered on his face melted into one of relief as pearly-fresh creampie stained his panties and a contended groan escaped his orfice.

"Eewww, that's disgusting!" The high-pitched outcry of abhorrence came from Hiyoko Saionji. "Ms. Yukizome, that creepy freak is masturbating in class!"

Komaeda's heart raced in his chest as he heard sapphire heels clicking on the wooden floors. A stinging sensation met his blanched wrist. "Nagito Komaeda," Yukizome-sama began, lowering her head so her intense verdant watch met his achromatic. "I absolutely cannot believe you would do something so disgusting in  _my_ class." Yukizome-sama grabbed an angry fistful of cream locks and forced Komaeda onto his knees.

All he could see were her sapphire heels. "Lick them clean, boy."

Komaeda went to work immediately. His roseate tongue traversed shiny blue shoes and picked up every bit of filth, both top and bottom, until they were so polished you could clearly gaze your reflection. 

The only emotion in Yukizome-sama's orbs were pure coldness. Yukizome-sama shoved a heel right up Komaeda's bunghole, to which he screeched pleasurably in reaction, and grabbed his pale scrawny neck and tossed him out of the classroom. "BEGONE!"

Despite it all, Komaeda smiled cheerfully.  _A perfect punishment for trash like me._

_Days later.._

It's been 5 days since the vibrator incident. Komaeda hated to admit it, but he felt a deep sense of pleasure within him whenever he thought about it.

Suddenly, he detected high-pitched screaming further down the cerulean river. "HELP! I'M DWYING!" At this howl of fear, Komaeda instantly dashed to the source. 

What Nagito Komaeda saw forever changed his life.

A boy with lovely cinnamon-colored hair dressed in a baby blue onesie had passed out on the bank of the river. Delicate tears stained his fragile milky skin. Instantly, Komaeda's heart warmed at the sight.  _What kind of monster would leave someone so adorable out to die?_ he pondered as he scooped up the boy in his ashen arms. A blush spread out over Komaeda's face, and he couldn't resist giving a quick peck onto the boy's perfect florid kissers.

At home, Komaeda gently dumped the onesie boy into his spare baby-milk crib. They were in Komaeda's spare room. The walls were painted with a shade of pale azure, and a pale white carpet covered the floors. In the corner was a toy box filled with baby toys.

"W-who are wu?" A cute squeak came from the crib. The boy had awoken and was now staring at him with wide verdant orbs. Komaeda smiled affectionately. "My name is Nagito Komaeda, what's your name?" he cooed tenderly.

"M-mwy name is Hwajime Hinwata...what hwappen?" the boy squeaked curiously.

Komaeda smiled woefully at him and put him on his lap. "Hinata, you were left on the bank of a river to die. Don't worry, you're safe now." Tears pricked at the corners of Hinata's views.

"M-mwy daddy.. he hawed me..s-so hwe...weft me..to..to" Hinata burst into tears and started bawling.

Komaeda stroked Hinata's  fluffy chestnut head. "Shh..shh..it's okay. I'll be your daddy now." Hinata looked up at Komaeda with wide eyes and sniffed "W-weally?"

Komaeda kissed his temples. A feeling burned in his heart, a feeling he hasn't felt in a long time. He wanted to love and protect Hinata from harm for eternity. "Yes, Hajime Hinata, i'm your daddy now. You don't have to worry about anything ever again." Hinata squealed joyfully and embraced Komaeda in a tight hug. He laughed softly. "Daddy needs to go do something important, so stay here." 

Komaeda entered the kitchen and took out a piece of paper, which he composed on. Then he strolled into Hinata's room. "Daddy has a few rules you need to follow or you'll get the spankies, okay?" Hinata quickly nodded and sat attentively.

"1. Always refer to daddy as daddy. Unless you're being punished, then refer to me as father.

2\. Never talk back to daddy.

3\. Don't act like a brat. When daddy doesn't get you a toy, don't act out.

4\. Always ask daddy for permission.

5\. Your bedtime is at 9:00 PM. No sugar after 8:00. If you aren't asleep by 9:30, you'll be spanked to sleep.

6\. Remember that daddy loves you.

7\. Tell daddy if your meatstick feels tingly.

Go to bed now, okay? Daddy's going to buy you some clothes"

"Okway, daddy!" acquiesced Hinata cheerfully and he started to flake out.

Komaeda looked his peaceful sleeping face and smiled. He had a future full of hope!

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger threatens Komaeda and Hinata's new relationship, and Komaeda must resort to blackmail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention, but I should clarify that Hinata is 16 in this fic. He just acts 2 years old because he's kinky ;P.  
> Also, kinkshamers: Sweetheart, it's 2016. Grow up :).

Komaeda was at the store.

Ever since he found Hajime Hinata, Komaeda had felt the flower of hope bloom deep inside his chest. To find such an adorable boy practically gifted to him....he was so lucky! 

The downside was that he also felt a burning passion to kill whenever he thought about Hinata-chan's old daddy. What kind of deplorable monster would try to kill Hinata-chan?

Komaeda browsed the diaper aisle and grabbed a large pack of Pampers. He'd been shopping for about an hour, his cart full with baby food, new clothes, hundreds of stuffies and coloring books, dildos, candy, and wooden paddles for when Hinata-chan was being naughty.

 _That's everything, I think!_ Komaeda cogitated, smiling cheerfully as he strolled out of the store. With a sudden jolt, Komaeda realized he forgot baby milk and frowned. Deciding to just improvise, he drove home.

_At home..._

 

"Hinata-chan, i'm home!" Komaeda heard a joyful squeal and suddenly he was engulfed in Hinata-chan's loving embrace.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Hinata-chan squeaked happily. "I mwissed wu soooo much! Did wu wet any twoys!?

Komaeda smirked and gestured to the bags of stuffies. "OOOOH!" Hinata-chan screeched joyfully and and pounced on the bags of stuffies. He licked them with extreme ecstasy and stamina. "WANK WU SO WUCH, DADDY!" Komaeda laughed blissfully and lifted up Hinata-chan when he started to calm down more.

He kissed his temple. "It's bath time, sweetie!"

Soon, Hinata-chan was bare naked and submerged in a bubble bath. He was giggling while toying with the bubbles. "Dwaddy, daddy! Come in and pway!" Before Komaeda had time to protest, his carpus was captured and he was pulled into the bathtub. Soon, the happy couple were playing cheerfully with bath toys and bubbles together. Komaeda just wanted to stay there forever and ever, as spending time with Hinata-chan made his heart bloom with ecstasy! Unfortunately, their happy time had to come to an end.

Hinata-chan squealed gaily. "Wank wu for pwaying with me, daddy! Cwan I have milky?!"

"You need to get dressed first, silly!" Komaeda giggled and booped Hinata-chan on the nose.

Hinata-chan stomped his foot feistily. "But I want milky NOW!" He started to grasp at Komaeda's tits hungrily. Komaeda blushed. Normally, he would punish Hinata-chan for his insolence, but he was so cute that he decided to let it slide. "Okay, but you aren't gonna get any milky from th-" Komaeda's eyes widened in shock as Hinata-chan latched his mouth onto Komaeda's nipple and actually managed to get milk out.

Komaeda decided not to question it and blamed his incredible luck. Something about this situation, something about the rhythmic suck of Hinata-chan's mouth on his breast, made him so..so.. Komaeda felt his special place rise up and he licked his lips hornily.

He located Hinata-chan's meat and started rubbing and squeezing it along to the sucking. Hinata-chan turned a broad shade of cerise. Komaeda stroked harder and whispered in a breathy moan. "Don't stop stucking..."

Hinata-chan drank harder. Komaeda could feel drool stain my chest. "D-daddy....do it harder.. p-please..." he moaned shakily. Komaeda stroked his spermary harder and harder while Hinata-chan sucked harder and harder, the rhythms combined. "D-daddy!" Hinata-chan squealed and he knew what was about to happen. Komaeda gave one, hard, final tug on his shaft.

"AAAAHH!" An ecstasyful shriek filled the bathroom as bukkake squirted out of Hinata-chan's dick. He looked up at Komaeda with wide eyes. "T-that fewt wondewful, daddy..."

_BANG!_

The door to the bathroom was kicked down.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and several yakuza entered, guns pointed. "Knock them out."

Everything went black.

* * *

 

When Komaeda awoke, he was tied to a dusty wooden chair and looking directly into the meadow eyes of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu.

"Wh-where am I? Where's Hinata-chan?!"

Kuzuryuu glared at him impatiently. "Let me explain, Komaeda. You see, Hinata's old daddy, Izuru Kamukura, is my boss. He ordered me to kill you and bring back Hinata."

Komaeda looked at him with hatred. To find out his so-called "friend" was working for Hinata-chan's old daddy made him want to vomit. "And are you?"

"Shut the fuck up and let me explain. Anyways, i'll leave you alone..under one condition." Komaeda listened intently, ready to do anything to protect his beloved Hinata-chan. "I failed my exams, and I need you to blackmail Ms. Yukizome. There are rumors that she's having an affair with a student. Go to her house and record what you see, then send it to me. If you do this, i'll let Hajime Hinata go.

Komaeda nodded earnestly, and he was handed a camera. "Save up your energy and go sleep on Peko for the day." Kuzuryuu gestured to the naked swordswoman, who was tied to the floor.

Komaeda slowly lowered himself onto Peko Pekoyama, using her soft breasts as a pillow. Thoughts of concern for Hinata-chan swirled through his head, but he was eventually lulled to sleep by Peko's pleasured moans.

* * *

Komaeda was in front of Yukizome-sama's house.

_I wonder who was lucky enough to date Yukizome-sama._

He climbed up to Yukizome-sama's bedroom window and switched on the camera. Tied up, bound and gagged, on Yukizome-sama's was none other than the Super High School Level Bodyguard, Isshiki Madarai.

Yukizome-sama entered the bedroom, dressed in a black leather thong and heels. She was holding a whip. At this sight, Madarai started to pant and moan. She whipped him across the face. "Shut the fuck up, you filthy piece of trash, and put that tongue of yours to work." Yukizome-sama ungagged Madarai and spread her legs over his mouth.

A freakishly long pale-coral tongue slithered out of Madarai's mouth and entered Yukizome-sama's cave of desire. As he licked, she pulled on his inky locks while moaning with intense pleasure. "P-pull harder, Mistress!"

Yukizome-sama dug her heel into his crotch. "You have no right to order me around like that, you disgusting lizard person." She grabbed his ashen neck and threw him to the other side of the room. She took her whip and beat every single inch of Madari while he drooled and screamed in ecstasy.

"Now, let's try that again" Yukizome-sama began, forcefully shoving her pleasure cave onto his joystick.

The night was filled with moans and screams of pleasure.

* * *

 

Komaeda had sent the video to Kuzuryuu. He had assumed it worked, because Yukizome-sama was so angry that she shoved him in a closet and beat him up. Of course, he enjoyed every moment of it. In fact, he loved it so much that he went home with the intent of fucking Hinata-chan, until he saw a horrible sight...

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naughty Hinatas get the spankies.

"DADDY! HEWP ME!"

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu was holding a gun to a petrified Hinata-chan's fragile head.

"Komaeda, you dumbass. Did you seriously fucking expect me to go against my boss?" He chuckled with a tone of malice and further pressured his weapon into Hinata-chan's temple.

Komaeda shook his head and smiled. "Kuzuryuu-kun, those who try to bring despair will eventually be impaled by the shining rays of a beautiful hope! Your despair isn't enough to kill my precious little boy!" At that, Komaeda felt something gun-shaped behind him. Smiling at his incredible luck, he fired the projectile into Kuzuryuu's temple.

"DADDYYY!!!" A crying Hinata-chan ran up to him. "THAT MWEANIE BWOKE IN AND TWIED TO KIWW ME! I WAS SO SCAWED!"

"It's okay, sweetheart." Komaeda stroked his fluffy head and leaned down, inspecting his verdant gaze seductively. "Will daddy's special hotdog make you feel better?"

At that moment, he realized it wasn't a gun.

* * *

 

Kuzuryuu woke, veiled in a sticky substance.

Everything was mobile.

"H-hey! What the fuck is going on!" he hollered frantically.

His indignation melted into fear as he regarded a pair of giant grassy eyes above him. His fear melted into horror as he realized he was atop a pancake and blanketed in syrup. It slowly dawned on Kuzuryuu that he was about to be devoured by Hajime Hinata.

"Here comes the choo-choo train, Hinata-chan!"

A huge metal fork slammed down next to Kuzuryuu and delivered each pancake piece to Hinata's mouth, bit by bit. "N-no! FUCKING LET ME GO, ASSHOLE!" But it was futile. The pancake syrup was so thick that Kuzuryuu couldn't move an inch.

He was completely helpless.

It made him feel kinda warm, deep down.

"Are you ready for the special part, Hinata-chan?"

Kuzuryuu gasped as he was zoomed into the air and towards Hinata's carmine gates. Sloppy waterfalls of drool withdrew from his orifice as he licked his lips ravenously.

Hinata stared at him like a predator who had just caught its prey and was going to enjoy devouring every juicy bit.

"P-please..don't fucking do this!"

It was too late. Kuzuryuu was dropped into a wet, fleshy cave. Hinata licked and licked him while making sounds of intense pleasure.

"Ahh...Kuzuwyuu-kun, wu taste soo good!" And with that, the last bits of light Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu would ever see disappeared as he was swallowed feet-first down Hinata's gullet and was dropped down into a warm, pink stomach.

* * *

 

"Hinata-chan, did you enjoy your breakfast?" Komaeda inquired, filled with joy and hope whenever he looked at Hinata-chan's beautiful face.

Hinata-chan giggled. "It was wondewfuw, dadddyy!! You'we a much bettew cook than poopyzuwu!" he exclaimed as he rubbed his belly. Komaeda smiled and kissed his tender kissers. It was amazing how the starving, wet boy he found on the riverbank days ago could transform into such a joyous little with hope's gentle touch. He hoped that his disgusting old daddy could see him now and regret his past actions.

"Sweetie, because Kuzuryuu-kun tried to kill you, we're gonna go to build-a-bear to cheer you up!" Hinata-chan looked up and gasped, emerald eyes bright and full of joy.

"BUIWD A BEAW!!!!"

_On the way to Build-A-Bear..._

Komaeda and Hinata-chan were hand-in-hand, travelling to the nearby Build-A-Bear.

Suddenly, he felt someone slam face-first into his sucker. All three fell down immediately.

"Ah...i'm sorry.." Komaeda turned around to see a sleepy-looking girl with short dusty maroon hair holding a gameboy. "I'd say it was an accident, but I really wanted to feel that tail.." He flushed and quickly helped the mystery girl up. 

"..Thanks." The rose-headed girl resumed whatever video game she was playing, but glancing at Komaeda and Hinata-chan occasionally. "Hey...are you a daddy?"

"Yes, why?"

The girl frowned. "Be careful, Nagito Komaeda."

She walked off, leaving Komaeda shocked at how she knew his name.

_At Build-A-Bear.._

The happy couple forgot the mysterious girl and had a wonderful time at Build-A-Bear, until  _she_ interfered.

"DADDY, DADDY, WOOK!" Hinata-chan ran up to Komaeda, squealing joyfully as he showed off his newly created bear. It was a milky-white bear with a fluffy white mane and a green jacket. "ITS WU, DADDY!" Komaeda blushed tomato-red as he observed his furry lookalike and knew that he would treasure it forever.

"HEY, COCKSUCKER!"

Scarlet, pussy-scented panties slammed right into Hinata-chan's face and obscured his vision. A woman with two pairs of giant milkers and strawberry blonde pigtails holding a leash snatched Hinata-chan's teddy bear.

"Ewww, this is SO fuckin' UGLY!" Pale, delicate hands ripped and tore the bear to millions of pieces.

"M-mistress, let's n-not be rude!" A girl with long violent hair attached to the rude woman's leash wearing a skimpy bikini squeaked nervously. The pigtailed woman spinned on her high-heeled boots furiously and glared at the nervous girl with angry cerulean eyes.

"I told you not to speak, filthy whore!" The pigtailed woman slammed her heel into the nervous girl's face and pinned her to the ground with her foot. She took out a bottle of a clear yellow liquid and smirked at the nervous girl's tearful face. 

A stream of urine emptied out into her orfice. "Fucking shitface!"

Komaeda realized too late that Hinata-chan had ran off.

_At home..._

It had taken awhile, but he finally found Hinata-chan.

"I can't believe you ran off like that." Komaeda glared at him with a very serious gaze. "Daddy has to give you the spankies so you don't do it again, okay? Come sit on my lap."

Hinata-chan was sobbing, but he obeyed and offered himself to Komaeda's lap, knowing that he would just get more spankies if he refused.

"I'm only going to say this once. Every time you get a spanky, I want you to count. Understood?" Komaeda growled in a cold tone. Hinata-chan sniffled and nodded.

Komaeda's palm slammed down onto Hinata-chan's perfect rear. He screamed in pain. "O-one!"

He slapped again. Tears escaped Hinata-chan's eyes. "T-two!"

On it went.

Hinata-chan wasn't sure how much he could take anymore. His end was completely red, and something soft was poking below him. "T-TEN!" He shrieked as the last palm slammed down.

"Hinata-chan, it's bedtime. Go up to your room." commanded Komaeda, stern but gentle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fellow kinksters, if you have a ship/kink you want to see, comment and i'll add it in xP.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata experiences something very special....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who submitted ship requests! I'll add them in as soon as I can ;).

A girl with hair of dusty coral locks was bounded to an elderly wooden wall, bare of clothes.

"Chiaki Nanami."

A sharply-dressed man with skin as pale as the moon and long inky void locks inserted himself into the decaying room. "What knowledge do you grasp of the whereabouts of Hajime Hinata?" he solicited in a monotonously dead voice.

Nanami pouted, slightly miffed at being interrogated like this. ".....I don't know who that is...sorry.." she decieved, trusting this man to not be a threat.

"That's what I expected." he stated in a completely dead tone. With a face devoid of emotion, the long-haired man unbuckled his pants and forced Nanami's orfice awide with his extremities. "I will ask you again. What knowledge do you grasp of the whereabouts of Hajime Hinata?"

Nanami did not answer.

"Very well. I analyze you'll withdraw your knowledge soon enough." The mysterious man lifted his Richard up to Nanami's orfice. A stream of amber fluid poured into her mouth.

Nanami started to choke on the urine and futilely attempted to withdraw herself from her shackling chains. Just before she would pass out, the man lowered his shaft and urinated all over her juicy bosoms.

"Tell me what you know, Chiaki Nanami." he whispered in a hypnotizing voice.

The gamer slowly felt her mind slipping from sovereignty as she gazed into those beautiful blood-colored orbs. "...I'll tell you what I know. But please... p-please piss on me more!"

* * *

 

After receiving the spankies for being a naughty little boy, Hinata-chan had been upset at his daddy. Fortunately, he soon realized why spankies were necessary.

"You see, Hinata-chan," Komaeda explained, "Spankies are full of hope! You wouldn't be very happy if you acted like a despairful brat all the time." After this talk, Hinata-chan was cheered up greatly and went to the park with his daddy.

Meanwhile, Ando Ruruka and her beloved pet, Sonosuke Izayoi, were at the park as well. Ruruka was walking Izayoi while tightly gripping the leash attached to his collar. "You're such a good pet, Izayoi-chan!" Ruruka exclaimed happily and leaned down to pet his fluffy blonde head.

Izayoi barked with ecstasy and rubbed himself against Ruruka's pale pillar. She lowered her cerulean eyes seductively and lifted his chin with her delicate hand. "And you know the special treat good doggies get?"

Izayoi widened his cute puppy eyes and started pawing at Ruruka. She giggled flirtily. "Ooohh, but you have to eeeaarn iit! Are you obedient to Mistress-samaa?"

With no warning, Ruruka seized the leash and hauled her pet to a nearby tree. She trapped his leash on the tree. "Be a good pup-pup and stay here while Mistress makes some sweeties, okayy?" Just before leaving, Ruruka gave her obedient pet a quick kiss on the openings, leaving Izayoi flushing like a tomato.

_A few hours later..._

It had been a few hours. Izayoi had been waiting for his mistress, imprisoned to the tree.

He heard approaching footsteps. His vision focused on a cute pair of pastel boots. "I knew you could do it, Yoi-chan!" his mistress squealed cutely and took out a bag of dewicious sweets. "Tiime to stuff you up!"

* * *

 

Hinata-chan and Komaeda had a wonderful time at the park. However, the true wonderful time would happen in the bedroom....

"D-daddy.." Hinata-chan tapped Komaeda's shoulder. "M-my meat..feews tingwy!" he squeaked, slightly blushing.

Komaeda smirked seductively. "Let's go take care of that in the bedroom, hm?" He picked up Hinata-chan's beautiful wrist and led him behind lovemaking doors.

* * *

 

"Strip."

With a surface ruby as mars, Hinata unbuttoned his pearly shirt with trembling fingers, revealing his gloriously chiseled chest. "H-how muwch do you want me to stwip, daddy?"

"Everything." Komaeda ordered in a commanding yet sexy tone. Hinata unbuckled his pants.

Komaeda's monochrome eyes widened. Before him was a very very big flesh wand, attached to a holy muscular body. He panted and drooled on sight, tearing his pants of like a ravished lion. "SUCK IT!" he screeched seductively, gesturing to his nicely-sized basket.

"Y-yes, daddy!" Hinata got down on all fours and started to suck Komaeda's meaty hope. "Mm-mmm!" He was sucking like a starving person abandoned in the desert who hasn't eaten for days. "Daaadddyyy, i-it's so g-good!"

Komaeda breathed heavily, sloppy drool falling from his face like the niagra falls. "D-deeper, Hinata-chan." Forcibly, he shoved his basket as deep as he could into Hinata's larynx. He gasped and sucked harder than ever before, eager to please his daddy.

He sucked for a long time, until Komaeda withdrew his wand. "Daddy feels very lucky to have a little like you. I'm going to give you a reward..." He left the room.

Then he came back with ropes and firmly tied Hinata to the bedframe. "Open wide~" Komaeda rammed his yaoi stick into Hinata's anus. At the sudden presence, Hinata screeched hornily.

Komaeda thrusted his shaft back and forth. "Do you like it, Hinata-chan?" Hinata nodded rapidly, drool pouring from his lip. He could barely breathe because of the pleasure Komaeda was giving him. "D-d-daddy...p-pl-ease...g-go ha-harder..."

He thrusted as fast as he could. "Mm..mm..d-da-daddy...i..i..mmmm..." Komaeda withdrew his shaft and put his face up to Hinata's ticker. Creampie emptied out onto his face.

"You taste delicious, Hinata-chan."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda experiences fear for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!TO ALL KINKSHAMERS WHO READ THIS!!!  
>  Listen, sweetie pie :). I do not care about your lot. In fact, I look down upon you from my mountain of kinks and chuckle amusedly. How does it feel to have your tiny brain wrapped in the chains of closed-mindedness? I honestly feel bad for you. Like, really, get a life and open your heart up to new lifestyles. Shame most of humanity is like this.  
> Anyways, after this chapter i'll just have 2 more ship reqs to fill :3! Don't be shy if you want to request something, i'm here for all my kink children!

Komaeda awoke from his dreams, covered in pearly daddy juice. Exquisite rays of honey sunlight draped the room in brightness.

_Ah, that's right..._

Yesterday's pleasure-filled events came back to the lucky daddy, who smiled blissfully at the memories. Finding the delicious Hajime Hinata on the brink of death was just another result of his mystical luck, but a  _very_ good result. Komaeda was surprisingly better in bed than he himself had suspected....

"Ah!"

It came to the realization of Komaeda that it was time for school. He would be late, again. "HINATA-CHAN" Komaeda screeched in an attempt to wake up his dear boy.

"Yes, daddy?" Hinata-chan opened his adorable jade eyes and gazed at his beloved daddy tiredly but lovingly.

"It's time for school, we have to go right now!" Komaeda scooped up Hinata-chan in his ghostly pale branches and ran with the speed of the wind.

With a shock, he realized that he was bare naked and covered in a certain liquid.

_Oh, well!_

* * *

"Yukizome-sama!"

Komaeda gently dumped Hinata-chan on the wooden floor and bowed deeply. "Yukizome-sama, i'm s-"

His apology was interrupted by a kick to the face that ejected vermillion fluid all over the classroom. Yukizome-sama leaned down and glared with intimidating lawn orbs. "Nagito Komaeda, this is the second time you have been late to my classroom.  _I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS ANY LONGER."_

She whispered in a deadly quiet voice. "Now, since you're already naked, go stand on your desk and don't move." Yukizome-sama pulled out a deadly sharp knife. "...Or i'll stab you to death."

Komaeda started drooling and breathing heavily. To be publically humilated in the middle of class was a worthy punishment for useless trash! "Yes, Yukizome-sama"

He traveled to his desk and exposed himself for all to see.

Within seconds, he caught giggles and insulting whispers flying around the classroom.

"That's indecent!"

"IBUKI DOESN'T WANT TO SEE THAT!" 

"Big sis Mahiru, look at his tiny wee-wee!" 

"I know, right? Men are so unsatisfying.." But the redheaded photographer's attention wasn't focused on Komaeda. In fact, she was gazing longingly at Saionji's small but juicy breasts.

Komaeda Nagito was absolutely humiliated, and that humilation bought crimson to his cheeks and a rise to his sex wand.

Unfortunately, his pleasure was interrupted by none other by...

"JUNKO'S HERE!" The classroom's wooden entrance was brutally slammed open by an attractive woman with pale flaxen pigtails. "Tsumiki, I got so fuckin' bored of not fucking you, so we're going to fuck right now!" Junko aggressively seized the nervous nurse's carpus and yanked her outside.

* * *

 

"M-mistress!" Tsumiki was roughly forced up against the hallway wall. "I-i w-was doing m-my schoolwork...." She whispered meekly, tears staining her monochrome eyes.

Junko rolled her azure orbs. "I don't care, slut. I'm hungry and there's a certain food I want NOW." A delicate hand reached under Tsumiki's short dress and ripped of her pastel pink panties. Drooling hornily, the model rubbed a perfect finger against her cherry.

The nurse started to flush and breathed in ecstasy.

"Eewww, you're getting your disgusting drool all over my hair!" Much to Tsumiki's disappointment, Junko's hand exited her clit. That was soon forgotten when a fashionable boot pummeled her to the ground and repeatedly stomped on her delicate face.

"You won't drool again, right?"

"Y-yes, mistress!"

"Good." Junko removed her now bloody boot from Tsumiki's face and flipped her onto her stomach. A look of excitement took over her face. "Now..." Junko lowered herself so she was at Tsumiki's thick skillet's level.

Junko opened her orfice wide and slithered a rosy snake into Tsumiki's fistula. She started to explore every juicy bit.

"A-ahhh....." Pleasured moans filled the school hallway.

"For such an ugly slut, your muffins taste super fucking good" Junko's tongue explored the desire cave's hidden depths. The more aroused she got, the more violently she caressed.

"Mistress, i-i'm going to.." The model ejected her snake.

"Cum without recieving permission and i'll kill your worthless body." Junko shoved her boot into Tsumiki's axe wound. She screeched blissfully, but obeyed her mistress's orders.

After awhile, Junko removed her boot. "...Now"

Creampie started to stain the school's perfect floors. Tsumiki breathed a sigh of relief, her face still bold vermillion from Junko's "expedition". The pigtailed girl scooped up the jizz in her hands and ate it like a snack, but not before gleefully slapping her slave's pale face.

* * *

 

Junko Enoshima was not the only one to force herself in the classroom that day.

A girl with meadow hair who looked to be about 10 years old wheeled her way into the classroom, an expression of rage painted onto her ugly face. "Monaka is disgusted! How dare you all do this!"

Komaeda focused his attention onto the pickle-haired intruder. "If a piece of trash like myself may ask, who are you?"

The girl giggled with an ugly facade of cuteness. "I'm Monaka Towa, princess of the Warriors of Kinkshaming! You see, Monaka was playing with her best friends and heard veery suspicious moaning from here, so Monaka came to investigate!" She gave a revolting frown. "Monaka is absolutely disgusted! How dare you do something so kinky!"

Komaeda chuckled. "Ah...you're a kinkshamer?"

Monaka smiled cheerfully, but that cheerful smile hid the soul of a demon. "Yep! And this kinkshamer is soo grossed out right now!" She answered, looking at Komaeda's wand in disgust.

The cloud-haired boy shook his head sadly. "I truly do not care. In fact, I pity you. To know of people so closed-minded and unwilling to open up is something that makes me feel despair."

He walked up to Monaka and looked at her gently. "Leave this classroom and unchain your mind." Komaeda punched Monaka in her ugly gut.

She burst out of the classroom, tears in her eyes at not being able to bring those she hated to despair.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda's luck turns for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody for your constructive criticism (that wasn't kinkshaming >.>) :)! I took it into a lot of consideration and I think my fanfic will be better now :).   
> Again, huge thanks to all the sweethearts who (helpfully) criticized my story :)!

The clock struck the mid's night.

The Super High School Level Luck, Nagito Komaeda, perched his pale, delicate hand that only a daddy could own on his mahogany windowsill. Fresh zephyr that carried the scent of the cum of an obedient little escaped the luckster's florid lips and fogged the delicate window.

Despite his peaceful expression, Komaeda felt a deep sense of dread whenever he thought of Monaka Towa's revolting face, which looked like shit and garbage molded into the shape of a little girl's face. Actually, that's how all kinkshamer's face's looked like :).

More worrying were the "Warriors of Kinkshaming" she mentioned. An entire group, dedicated to revolting closed-mindedness and erasure of sexual feelings? The thought was despairing to think about.

Komaeda smiled. As long as he had his kinks, he had hope that could outshine even the darkest of kinkshaming!

"Daddy?"

Hinata-chan's gorgeous meadow eyes sleepily gazed at him. "Daddy, I hear footsteeps.."

Komaeda perked up his ears and could faintly hear the sound of an intruder. He lifted his pale arm and wrapped it over Hinata-chan protectively. "Who's there?"

A pale hand slowly prodded the wooden door open.

Komaeda gasped orgasmiscally as he gazed upon the second most gorgeous man he'd ever met in his pathetic lifetime.

The intruder had graceful midnight black locks that flowed like an inky river to his shoes that Komaeda assumed would feel wonderful pressing down on his trashy face. Cerise eyes trailed over Komeda like he was a piece of garbage and fixed onto his precious Hinata-chan intensely.

Hinata-chan gasped. "D-daddy Izuwu!"

Komaeda gasped inwardly. This ethereal man standing before him was the monster that tried to end Hinata-chan's precious life?

Before the loving couple could speak further, Izuru walked up to the two and punched them both in the face, instantly knocking them out.

* * *

 

Komaeda and Hinata-chan awoke in the trunk of an elegant car.

Crystalline tears danced down Hinata-chan's pale cheeks. "D-daddy Izuwu will kill us both! I don't want wu to die, daddy!" Sorrowfully, Hinata grabbed Komaeda's fluffy mane and smashed his delicately roseate lips against his. A pink snake tore open the gates of Komaeda's lips and slithered around his jaws tenderly.

"I..love you.." They both breathed in unison, love hot on their breaths.

Cum would soon be hot on their breaths, too.

Komaeda's pale branches slowly unbuttoned Hinata-chan's milky white shirt. Seeing the hint of muscle hidden beneath, he instantly turned cerise and tore off the imprisoning shirt.

"Ohh...." Komaeda moaned louder than he ever had in his lifetime.

Hidden beneath Hinata-chan's shirt was a landscape of beautiful fleshy mountains. A breathtakingly tan 6-pack lay on his chest, ripe for taking.

Immediately, Komaeda licked those precious pecs, feeling every beautiful fleshy lump. He took his hands and traced gorgeous abs. "Hinata-chan, why didn't you tell me about your chest?"

Hinata-chan flushed. "I w-was embawassed, daddy.."

Komaeda purred seductively. "You don't have to be embarrassed around me." His hand penetrated Hinata-chan's jeans and reached into his panties, smirking hornily.

Hinata drooled. "Daddy.."

But the car stopped, interrupting the two's lovemaking.

The trunk opened to reveal the godlike face of Izuru Kamukura, and then everything went black.

* * *

 

Komaeda woke up and found himself to be imprisoned to a dusty wooden wall.

"Nagito Komaeda" A cold, emotionless voice met his ears. He turned his head and moaned hornily when he watched Izuru Kamukura glaring at him with graceful crimson eyes.

He was so perfect.

Komaeda orgasmed immediately, drool pouring from his lips. "Y-yes?" He could barely utter any speech.

Izuru's crimson orbs held no emotion, but deep down they hid a fire of rage. "Why did you save Hinata-chan?" he uttered monotonously.

The cloud-haired boy chuckled. "Because I love him. Are you a kinkshamer, too?" Komaeda immediately regretted his disgusting mouth uttering those words. Of course Izuru wasn't a kinkshamer, he was gorgeous and ethereal. Kinkshamers looked like Monaka, disgusting demons made of hatred and despair.

But Izuru simply glared at him with the expression of being exceedingly bored.

"Are you the Super High School Level Sex, Kamukura-kun?"

Izuru didn't reply. Instead, he strolled up to Komaeda, unzipped his inky velvet pants, and inserted his piss-holder into Komaeda's mouth. "Suck."

The luckster immediately obeyed.

Urine flowed down and soothed his esophagus. Komaeda sensed a rise in his pants at the idea of someone so talented even pondering the thought of urinating on worthless trash like him.

Komaeda's dusky eyes begged and pleaded for more.  _Pee on me, pee on me more..._

Waterfalls of sunny liquid temporarily blinded his eyes. He had never experienced so much pleasure and joy in his pathetic, talentless life.

Just as Komaeda's desperate snake reached for the urine like a starving man in a desert, the door burst wide.

Monaka Towa's disgustingly loathsome hand was gripping a gun.

* * *

 

Ibuki Mioda discovered a neatly wrapped package before her dorm's door.

"Huh?"

Ibuki didn't remember ordering anything. The musician scooped up the package curiously and tossed it around.

Whatever it was, it was heavy.

She transferred the package to her dorm room. Carefully, she unwrapped it.

The luggage was shocking.

Inside, a certain naked redheaded photographer was neatly tied up in thick, sturdy ropes. Mahiru looked up at the young musician, blushing heavily.

"Mahiru-chan, what are you doing here?" It was then that Ibuki noticed an ivory vibrator nestled neatly in her meow-meow. Beside her nicely sculpted rump was a matching remote, turned off.

She squeaked. Mahiru looked amazing, reduced completely helpless by the rope's imprisonment. Was her bust size way bigger than Ibuki thought it was previously? "Ah..Ibuki, c-can I ask you a favor?"

Drooling, she scooped the photographer out of the box and onto her bed. "Ibuki thinks we're gonna have a  _lot_ of fun tonight!"

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda and Monaka battle to the death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my kink children :3!   
> I'm terribly sorry for not updating for so long, but unfortunately for you kinkshamers (I know you're reading this :)) this fic won't be dead for quite awhile :). This chapter might be a bit short, so i'm sorry for that ^.^;.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

The moment the meadow-haired wench decided it was alright to throw her body in a private room uninvited, Izuru Kamukura vanished into the air like inky smoke. The luckster frantically attempted to grasp his image, but it was futile.

_I'll be back, Nagito Komaeda._

Komaeda, soaking wet with Kamukura's piddle, furiously spun on his pale heel. " _What_ is the meaning of this, you untalented snob?!" he shrieked coldly.

"Upuppu, big bro! It's super rude to greet someone like that, don't cha' think?" Monaka giggled with a hint of vulgarness. She playfully twirled her firearm in her ugly hands. "Y'know, Monaka-chan thinks pee is super duper gross! Why do you depraved grossies even want to be drenched in someone else's scat?"

Komaeda sighed in disappointment and shook his head, purposefully intending to get some urine on Monaka, who squealed in closed-minded disgust. "Monaka Towa," he commenced, "You are the real gross one here. It makes me ashamed to admit that you bring despair to me, a hopeful boy."

But the wheelchair-bound girl's tiny ears were firmly shut.

"What're you doing with Princess Monaka?!"

A young boy with cerulean hair who looked to be about Monaka's age sprinted to the kinkshamer's side. He looked at Komaeda in disgust. "If you even  _think_  about bringing your gross kinks near Monaka-chan, i'll kill you!" he snarled haughtily. 

Three other children that shared the arrogant boy's glare of fierce intensity joined the duo.

"Upupupupu, how rude of Monaka-chan! She hasn't introduced her best friends to big bro Komaeda yet!" Monaka sounded a very ugly squeal, "These are the Warriors of Kinkshamiiiing~! Alright everyone, introduce yourselves!"

"Nagisa Shingetsu!"

"Kotoko Utsugi, SESL Drama!"

"Jataro Kemuri, SESL Art..."

"Masaru Daimon, SESL Gym!"

"And me, Monaka Towa, SESL Homeroom! Together, Monaka-chan and her besties will obliterate depraved kinks!" She wrapped her hideous, wrinkled digits that moved like dead branches disturbed by a violent wind in a haunted forest around her gun and locked it onto Komaeda's temple "Any last words, lucky boy?"

Komaeda tittered, because the kinkshaming quintet didn't even have real talents. He knew he was worthless trash, but the kinkshamers were even more worthless than he. At least Komaeda didn't pretend to be talented.

"My hope shines brighter than your despair. Even if I die, someone will destroy you with the power of kink."

Monaka rolled her verdant orbs. "Sayonara!"

And she shot.

Due to Komaeda's luck, it bounced off his forehead harmlessly and instead....

* * *

 

"Hey, Yoi-chan!''

The flaxen-headed pet's heart stopped at the sight of immense receptacles of delicious sweets. Ruruka giggled and twirled her strawberry hair. "Do you want it, my sweet wittle puppy~?"

Izayoi desperately pawed at Ruruka's perfectly sculpted pillars and barked fervently.

The confectioner giggled. "Okay~! Eat up, Yoi-chan!" She shoved the now-horny blacksmith onto the clean wooden floors and opened a pouch of candy. Casually, she delicately grasped a sweet between her pale fingers and tossed into Izayoi's mouth.

She repeated this action several times.

Roseate poured all over the drooling Izayoi's surface. "M-more..more....more dewicious sweets!"

Cheerfuly, Ruruka forced in every candy she gripped. "I'm having so much fun, Yoi-chan~!"

"M-mistress.." Izayoi barked and moaned through food being shoved through his opening, despite his stomach being packed tight. Cum cascaded out of his pleasure wand like a pearly waterfall. Ruruka dipped a bag of sweets in the creampie and thrusted it down his throat.

She did this with numerous more receptacles.

Hours later, and Izayoi was nothing more than a big red ball with his wand's tiny bulge in the center.

"Ookay, time for the dessert!" Ruruka joyfully skipped into Yoi's now tiny mouth and took a nap surrounded by dewicious sweets.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komeda's battle with the Warriors of Kinkshaming continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween ^.^  
> I'm sorry for the lack of long chapters & komahina recently >.>! I've been busy with stuff lately but I promise some juicy komahina nsfw in the next chapter(which won't be so short this time) ;).

"Letee's turn it up!"

Ibuki Mioda's fervent screech echoed throughout the dorm as she slammed her captive photographer unto the surface of her plush stratum. "A-ah..!" Mahiru yelped at the sudden change in atmosphere. Smirking, the musician reached a hand worn from years of playing guitar towards the vibrator nestled in Mahiru's private parts and flicked it up to the highest setting.

"IIIEEEEEEE!!" Mahiru screeched cutely and began to emit deafening moans as she wiggled around in imprisoning ropes. "A-ahh..ahh...I-ibu-buki...! I...I...i-it f-feels so g-go-ood..!" Ibuki giggled.

"Ibuki's suuuper happy her babygirl likes it~!" She trailed delicate hands down Mahiru's imprisoned body. "Now, babygirl-chan, Ibuki wants you to hold in your cummies until I say so, okay~?" Mahiru bobbed bashfully.

A few hours passed.

Ibuki was gaily humming some rock song while fiddling with something in the kitchen mysteriously. The tied up photographer, her body crowded with a certain load, was letting out tremendous wails. "M-m'am! P-p-plea-ssaee..eee.." Ibuki rolled her electric amethystine eyes in mild annoyance.

"Mahiru-chan!! Ibuki's trying to cook, please stop being mean!!" The normally cheerful musician huffed irritably. "Fiine, Ibuki allows your cumming."

Mahiru's emerald orbs rolled up into her sockets in relief as special milk burst from her pussy like a volcano and sullied the dorm's entirety. "Now Ibuki wants her babygirl to lick it aalll uup~!"

The misandrist breathed heavily, still overwhelmed from her load. Rapidly, she lapped at her ghost load and attempted to hop to farther puddles like a worm.

"Close your eyes, babygirl~!"

Mahiru shut the soft gates of her orbs. Abruptly, she sensed a smooth but mysterious object in her fleshy canal and flushed lustfully.

"W-wha..?" She wiggled backwards and detected that it was a milky, round orb. The punk girl skipped up and down blissfully. "Ibuki spent aall day long preparing that egg! Ibuki thinks eggs taste just as good in the back as in the front!" Her delicate hand attained the egg and wiggled it deep into Mahiru's abyss.

The redhead moaned blissfully.

_This is much better than what any dirty MAN could offer me..!_ The girl thought bigotedly,  _Ugh! Dirty male pigs can NEVER make me orgasm because their pathetic little sticks are....are...absolutely useless! Us gorgeous women should rule the world instead!_

Ibuki sighed, shook her head in disappointment, and simply walked away. Too many feminists these days were bigoted towards men for petty reasons. It was a shame that society completely turned around and announced that it would be bigoted towards men instead of women. Ibuki had expected better from Mahiru, but she supposed that in these days that kind of hope was futile. Tsk, misandrists were truly the worst.

* * *

 

But someone else's hope wasn't futile.

The projectile had bounced harmlessly of off Komaeda's temple and lodged itself above Monaka Towa's eye. Her life fluid bursted out of the bullet wound and crawled into her formerly verdant eye, turning it a disgusting shade of rust, not beautiful like Izuru's gorgeous cerise.

Unfortunately, the beast-like girl was still alive.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MONAKA?!" Nagisa Shingetsu stormed over to Komaeda, a furious flame alight in his cerulean watches. "You disgusting kinky piece of garbage," He snarled snobbily, "How  _dare_ a pathetic adult like you hurt Princess Monaka!" 

Nagisa pulled out a razor-sharp knife. 

Komaeda chuckled. "It was not me, but my own incredible luck, that harmed Monaka Towa. Think critically before blaming the wrong person." He raised his knee and delivered a blow to the arrogant 10 year-old's gut.

The sky-haired boy screeched, not expecting the luckster to fight back. His tiny, ugly, hands went flying from the force of Komaeda's kick.

"Hey, big bro."

Monaka was intensely staring him down, with watches like emeralds and rubies that were dirtied from years of bigotry. A pig-colored, dry and cracked worm slithered out of her orfice and licked her pale and wrinkled lips. "Tell him, Masaru-chan."

Masaru Daimon, the red-headed athlete, stepped foward and started to speak. But before he could kinkshame Komaeda, a harsh kick was delivered to his temple. Komaeda ran out of there immediately. 

"Daddy!"

Hajime Hinata's delicate branches wrapped around Komaeda's waist. "I missed wu so much, daddy!"

Komaeda giggled. Together, the hopeful couple ran out of the abandoned building and drove away.


	9. Notice

I'm super sorry for not updating for so long x.x! I promise this fic isn't dead, i've just been busy with school and stuff lately :P. I'm writing this so you guys know that i'm gonna update very soon!!

Again, i'm sorry for the delay :).


	10. Chapter 9 :D!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sound of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY >.

In a pristine hallway stood a sturdy oak door.

Delicate streaks of mahogany and gold decorated its features, twisting and waving like katabatic winds.

This egress was quite gorgeous. Even at first glance, you could tell that the oaken door costed a fortune. To a talentless average Joe, having acquired such enough wealth to be able to afford this simple but costly gate could only be but a fleeting dream.

This lovely door, however, served as a barrier to what the closed-minded would consider quite devious.

What a certain pickle-haired little demon would consider quite devious.

Pleasured moans and gasps penetrated the stout mahogany barrier. Beguiled screeches for the others name, a drawn-out groan after a quiet sucking noise, a slip of something wet dragging along bare skin.

This was the sound of love.

* * *

 

Somewhere else, a silhouette of what appeared to be a young woman could be gazed upon if you chose to look up towards a certain rooftop.

Upon closer view, you could see that this woman was a pretty one. Some would not expect the likes of her to be out in the middle of an unusually shadowy night.

She was beautiful, but her despair-colored heart was of thick ice, too obscured by crimson essence from millions who died by her delicate but powerful hand to ever be melted by daylight again.

On this murky twilight, a new drop of crimson would be added to her collection.

* * *

 

"Daddy...."

Hajime Hinata flushed deeply as he gently unbuttoned his shirt, the last article of clothing hiding his well-muscled body. The pale, lucky boy sitting across from him could only drool as his six-pack was revealed. The young albino couldn't help but extend his digits to trace every inch.

"Daddy....!" An embarrassed crimson color coated Hinata-chan's face and his jade orbs shifted away in a flustered motion. "W-wu know I get embawessed about that, daddy.."

Komaeda smirked and shifted his florid kissers towards the chestnut-haired boy's abs.

Hinata gasped at the sudden warm touch. Komaeda withdrew from his muscles and instead knocked the talentless onto the expensive, silk sheet. Like the door that served as a mask for their lovemaking, the bed that served as the young couple's passionate stage was quite expensive.

With strong and delicate hands that a chaste fool would mistake as ones of a farmer or mechanic, the luckster handled onto the other teen's wand and towed it tightly, as if trying to pull out the inevitable orgasm.

Eventually, they both orgasmed.

* * *

 

A hand with ruby polish grimily strewn on its nails quickly but carefully seized a midnight ebony rifle that was bounded to her backside. Expertly, she got down on one knee and marked the deadly weapon upon a single, lit window.

Her openly displayed firearm would be a shock to anyone taking a night stroll, but it looked even stranger against her whorish attire.

The young woman's azure orb pressed against the scope of the lengthy firearm. She searched out her assigned target with a predatory gaze, expertly making sure she held a perfect aim.

To one who frequents fashion magazines, her eye would look unusually cloudy.

A horrified scream and the hurried footsteps of a criminal tore apart the evening's torrential downpour.

* * *

 

It was morning.

Hajime Hinata was professionally bound with thick but flaxen rope to the mahogany tree branch of an ethereal, rose-colored cherry blossom tree. This tree was right in the center of Japan's capital, Tokyo.

Fixedly, cords that left carmine marks in his peel was strewn about his bare ankles and wrists. But most important was a firm knot wrapped around his spermary, directing it to look down upon the citizens of Tokyo like a challenge. Strings penetrated his donkey.

Tokyo's people looked up with astonishment and wonder, mouth and eyes agape as the odd, pale boy who lived on the outskirts of town scaled the ancient tree's mahogany bark with skill and gracefully coated the branch with his legs.

Like a skilled acrobat, Komaeda hung from the branch. He ejected his cherry-colored worm, which slithered onto Hinata's fleshy cocoon.

Up and down he licked.

Hinata drooled and panted as noisily as he could, making sure all within earshot recognized their love. A small trickle of bukkake ejected from his machine and decorated the verdant grasses down below.

Not content with only his tongue tasting his precious Hinata, Komaeda arched further and clamped his teeth down on his shaft, from which a small measure of gore trickled forth. Many uptight snobs would object to this, but Hajime Hinata only felt his primal instincts rise.

Komaeda bit and nibbled at Hinata's penis. "Hold it in for daddy," he moaned, still creating bites and nips. "Is that understood, Hajime Hinata?" he uttered with a stern, dominant voice.

He nodded hastily. "I love you, daddy...!" This was what he screeched after every nip, attracting a growing crowd. Komaeda progressed to wrapping his orfice around Hinata's staff and sucking gently.

"Go."

A torrent of creampie filled the luckster's mouth. Elegantly, he crawled onto Hinata's arched backside and spat it onto the crowd below. Cockily, Komaeda lifted a single cloudy eyebrow and smirked while focusing his monochrome orbs onto the crowd. "I will not tolerate kinkshaming, understood?."

After viewing this passionate display, some people began to reconsider their irrational hatred. Unfortunately, many's minds remained tightly locked, snarling or screeching like banshees up at the couple. Others, flustered, quickly hurried away their children or called the police. But neither Nagito Komaeda or Hajime Hinata cared. The complaints of the talentless crowds would not bring them down. Hope always rose above despair.

 

 

 


	11. Unfinished Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter I didn't get to finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is pretty much done, unfortunately. I wrote this chapter a few months ago but got lazy and stopped after part of it got deleted, so I'm just going to upload it now.

The golden-comate princess heaved mournfully while crystal clear drops skittered down her reddened face. Once graceful, pale pillars twitched in maddened grief. The grieving girl raised her orb to the sky and let out a horny yell.

"Sonia Nevermind."

The sobbing girl looked up to see an emotionless looking girl with lengthy lavender hair that elegantly shaped her curvy body. Her indigo orbs held not a dapple of emotion.

Her digits were hidden underneath leather gloves that matched her dull orbs. Tightly constricting her surprisingly immense milkers was a tiny leather jacket and tie with nothing underneath, and cloud-soft lavender lacy panties rubbed against her clit.

"Detective Kirigiri." Sonia sat upright and wiped her tears. "How does the investigation go, Kyouko Kirigiri?"

Kirigiri's bare, imperial-tinged feet approached her rich mahogany chair. "I am here to interrogate you, little girl." She hissed acutely, taking out a magazine.

The princess flushed royally once she was face-to-face with the detective's violet cat hider.

"Tsk, tsk. No answer, dear girl?"

The regal-haired woman tossed a miniscule firearm and snapped it up with her pale jaws.

"I suppose that was unfair. You answered my suspicions of who bought death upon Gundam Tanaka, husband-killer."

Crystalline tears poured from Sonia's monochrome eyes. She fell on her elegantly-sculpted knees. "No, onegai-shimasu, Detective Kirigiri-sama!" The now-mourning princess began to beg desperately. "I swear upon God that I gazed upon Junko Enoshima destroy the very life of my husband."

Kirigiri chuckled haughtily. "You crazed girl. Junko Enoshima is a myth."

A blazing bullet pierced Sonia Nevermind's chest.

Her final words were "W-why?". Kirigiri leaned back and scanned her magazine with orbs that held no remorse. "Because I am a professional detective with no time for a whiny bitch. When I have the time, I shall inform some trashbag to remove you from the premises."

Just then the expensive mahogany door was slammed off it's hinges.  
"What the fuck?" Kirigiri hissed furiously. It was a pale muscular girl with a shadow-like black bob and stony monochrome eyes.

She tore off her milky blouse, revealing her tiny jugs.

The mystery girl danced sensually.

"Junko Enoshima is your queen. Despair is your life. You shall obey Junko Enoshima."

The young detective's orbs became swirling black pits of despair. "Despair." She moaned orgamisically.

For Komaeda, it was simply another hopeful day at school.

"Hey." A tired-looking dusty-haired girl trounced into the classroom sleepily. Komaeda breathed in shock. It was the girl from build-a-bear, Chiaki Nanami. The gamer posed herself next to the daddy's chair.

"H-" Komaeda commenced a greeting.

"Shut the fuck up and lick my shoes before speaking, you talentless dog." Chiaki demanded authoritatively, her dusty magenta gaze with a suspicious urine colored swirl never leaving the luckster's worthless orbs.

Shame washed over Komaeda. How could he dare to even open his worthless mouth to one who compared to a god? Disgracefully, the lucky boy crawled on his soft, tender belly towards Nanami-sama's shoes. His roseate blob traveled amongst every centimeter of her pearly walkers. Afterwards, the disgraced slave brought down his pillar knuckles and begged for Nanami-sama's forgiveness.

"This insolent fool begs for your forgiveness, Super High School Lever Gamer. It was my own fault that I overlooked who I was speechmaking towards."

Chiaki gazed upon him coldly. "Your apology is forgiven. I command you to meet me behind the school after class is over." She turned away and focused on her studies. "Begone, as I have no more use for you."

Komaeda bowed his head once more and sat himself, but it had not been a lengthy amount of time until the daddy had been interrupted once more.

The class's entrance was unsealed forcefully. An arrogant-looking cerulean boy stepped in.

"We meet again, Nagito Komaeda." Nagisa Shingetsu chortled pretentiously. "I have brought my presence here to inform upon your unavailing self that you murdered Masaru Daimon."

Komaeda snarled angrily at seeing the kinkshamer. "You lie."

"Foolish kinkster." Nagisa articulated. "Your disgusting self may recall that you forcefully bought your foot on the athlete's fragile head. That strike slaughtered him." The socialist's azure orbs gazed at Komaeda violently. "And at this present time I shall bring down the fury of Masaru Daimon's soul and all kinkshamers upon you."

A smile crossed Komaeda's pale visage. He shook his head, like one would do when encountering a naughty child.

"For a one so arrogant, you are quite immature."

The kinkshamer's jaw dropped open vainly. "I dare you to repeat those words to me, insolent."

Komaeda simply chuckled and patted Nagisa's head. Despite his lack of talent, Nagito Komaeda was a very brave soul. Even in the face of the most ignorant bastards, he could see through their petty lies and accusations. A chained mind may think a proud kinkster, especially a daddy, could not have a single good quality. Despite their ignorant stereotypes, Nagito Komaeda, a proud daddy, was the kindest man in Hope's Peak.

"Now I understand the petty hate of you and your warriors. You are all merely paltry children, lashing out on whoever did not gain your favor." Komaeda tsked and shook his head intrepidly. "Ah, kinkshamers!"

Nagisa Shingetsu screamed in rage.

A deafening boom was heard.

A humongous, metallic, but rather elegant-looking pale hand destroyed the classroom's cupola.

Komaeda's face went ruby in a flustered manner. The delicate sculpture whose sight made him feel powerless and horny made luckster's large meatstick rise.

To Komaeda's delight, it roughly snatched him until he was face-to-face with an ample, cerulean-haired woman whose flay shone like elegant metal meeting the gorgeous beams of a bright sun.

"Target located. Eliminating in 3..." She beeped monotonously.

A smirk bloomed on Komaeda's front as a brilliant plan intruded his mind. "Have sex with me." He moaned seductively.

The giant sky-comate robot blushed and tightened her grip on Nagito. Miaya attempted to discharge rockets towards Komaeda's direction, but he used his luck to block them. At this, he smirked courageously.

The robotic therapist felt a feeling that had never crossed her gigantic, beautiful body before: seduction. Miaya lovingly dominated Komaeda by squeezing him in a tight mitt, leaned down so her refined head crushed Kibougamine's top, and inserted him in her enormous canal.

Existing in Miaya Gekkogohaura's cave of lust felt like pure heaven. Komaeda wondered how such a worthless piece of trash could be in the clit of a goddess.

Lingeringly, Miaya burnished her pale rear against the crumbling school. The motion forced Komaeda to bounce up and down like a vibrator. This sexually pleased the horny robot immensely.

"My pale little fucktoy...." She buzzed, on the brink of orgasm.

Waves and waves of robotic creampie bombed onto Komaeda and assuredly plastered him.

As he rapidly drifted out of his squishy heaven, Miaya brutally swiped him with her giant, but graceful, hand.

Intimidating sky-colored orbs held his tiny, fragile form. "You are mine." The therapist ruled authoratively. "No, Hinata-chan is mine." And with that, the robot fulminated into billions of glistening, metallic pieces.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Monaka approached the glorious ruins with her revolting visage twisted into a furious expression.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Other kinks and NSFW will show up soon, don't worry ;). Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
